mnr_wfandomcom-20200214-history
Varyss Mardian
"It's gettin' a little hot in here. 'S prob'ly me." Varyss Mardian is a Human Mage from Earthen Ring (EU) in World of Warcraft. Canonically specialising in fire magic, Varyss is distinguished chiefly by the lengthy scar down his right arm and his rural, working-class upbringing. Career Varyss' first appearance in Monday Night Raid was the pre-storyline King Of The Ring tournament. Although he failed to win the tournament, he gained infamy by taking part in one of the most entertaining matches therein, in which he managed to take out Magnadon Skychaser with a superplex out of the ring. The countout which ensued caused the spectating crowd to briefly presume the Tauren shaman dead but thankfully for him, his Reincarnate spell was out of cooldown. Following the tournament, the eventual victor - Falarion Silverwind - approached Varyss with the intent of entering the Tag-Team Tournament. Together, they made it through their first two matches but, after their victory against Connor Gilhooley and Pah, Falarion turned on his partner without warning, attacking Varyss before leaving the ring. Unbeknownst to the pyromancer, this was simply a demonstration of a magical mind-control device, utilised by Lord Hellbourne and his undead namesake for some nefarious means. Backstage, at Patch Day, Varyss approached the possessed Falarion and managed to talk him into accompanying him to the ring for the final match of the Tag Team tournament. Taking Falarion's mental state into account, Varyss found himself pulling double-duty, busting open both members of The Sunset Company and, after giving Zayne a ride on Starship Mardian, let Falarion grab some of the glory by scoring the pin. With Dereck Hellbourne's mind-control experiments meeting with failure, he moved onto the next tool in his arsenal. By infusing himself with the power of the Pandaren Sha, he turned some of the roster to his cause by force, including Fixer Myrikk. Following Dereck's scheduled perennial defeat at the hands of Zyretha Snowdawn, Falarion's mind - already beleaguered from his time under the effects of the mind-control device - appeared to snap under the pressure of enduring an attack from the Sha-infused Myrikk, leading to the birth of a separate persona dubbed Skydust. Seeing this as an affront to the numerous gestures he levelled Fal's way, Varyss attacked Skydust in a fit of rage and dissolved the Red Mages then and there, having been a perpetual obstacle for the young man since. Finally having had enough of his former tag team partner have a series of sequential losses in tag team matches, the fire mage decided to settle their score once and for all. At Crucible of Carnage, the two clashed one last time in a vicious Inferno match, from which Varyss emerged victorous, putting an end to the much dragged out feud. Despite being a proficient singles competitor, Varyss - as one of MNR's founding roster members - boasts a total (as of the August 18th, 2016 episode) of four different tag-team memberships - Arcane Power, Living Bomb, his original team The Red Mages and, with Lorin Stoneforge, his current stable Molten Core - the most of any MNR member. Match Record Category:Face Category:World of Warcraft